


tongue tied

by orphan_account



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Pillow Fights, They Have My Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, floor cuddles, i love them, sokeefitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What’s so funny?” Fitz grumbled; the action carried no heat either, but instead was somewhat endearing. Sophie, from where she had laid beside Keefe, turned to be on her side in order to look at both Keefe and Fitz better.“Nothing,” Keefe replied, a dopey smile on his face, “nothing at all.”“Well, do you guys wanna know something that I find kinda funny?” Fitz asked, his voice a lot quieter than before. His grip on Keefe’s hand had loosened slightly as he chose to stare up at the ceiling instead of his friends.“What is it?” Sophie asked, her head tilting slightly. Her thumb began to trace shapes onto Keefe’s hand mindlessly.“I find it funny,” Fitz began before cutting himself off, “I find it funny that we all like each other but never noticed.”-some good old sokeefitz for the soul. inspired by tongue tied by group love and requested by floating-around-in-the-void on tumblr!
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen/Fitz Vacker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	tongue tied

One of the good things that came with Summer break was being able to go away from home and having the ability to leave all responsibilities behind. 

Summer was a refreshing time that seemed to go by way too fast for anyone to truly enjoy it; as soon as it left, the only thing that anyone would want is to go back. Back to the good memories, all-time highs, and freedom that the other seasons could never provide. 

It was a time for kids to be kids and teenagers to allow themselves to relax before going off to college and leaving everything they’ve ever known behind, whether it be for the better or for the worse. 

Summer was also a time for a token group of friends to hang out the most. In Summer, their schedules seemed to align the most, allowing for long hangouts to places that they had never gone to before. The newly found time allowed them to act as if they were kids again and leave the stress of everything that had followed them behind. 

Out of that token friend group, however, only three people could be seen together at the house of Sophie Foster. Aside from Sophie Foster herself, Keefe Sencen and Fitz Vacker were currently cooped up in Sophie’s room. 

The rest were all busy, whether it be a certain redhead with his job, a beautiful and fiercely independent girl and her goal of redoing her room, a pair of twins and the beach, or a fiery, full-of-energy girl and her efforts to annoy a certain curly-haired bully.

Edaline and Ruewen were both away helping clients at their newly bought veterinarian office. Although they quite literally had one in their backyard, the two wanted to have one downtown in order to have a separate space for their home and their work. Occasionally, they’d work from home.

Today, however, was not one of those days. And therefore, it was the perfect opportunity to hang out with friends. 

Sophie, Keefe, and Fitz were currently sitting on the floor of Sophie’s room. They recently went out to get food from some fast food place and the smell of fried food and soft drinks still lingered on their clothes. As well, their takeout bags were scattered about the floor, some opened and some still sealed. 

The trip was overall a success, seen as the three were content with their food and the outing. 

Fitz had driven there and back, Sophie sat shotgun both times, and Keefe occupied the back seat. Fitz was the only one with a license and the ability to drive well out of the three of them. Keefe was kicked onto the backseat after the incident where he climbed out of the window while the car was moving slowly for no reason.

Now, they were on their phones or the computer, playing BuzzFeed quizzes and laughing at the results. Occasionally, one of them would look over their device and look at the others, their expression soft and longing. The feeling of weightlessness and the idea of love was heavy enough inside the room to become tangible.

From the soft smiles that the three had shared to the eagerness to be around one another, it was obvious to literally everyone but the three that there was something more going on between the three of them. Yet, despite the hints that their friends had given them, they still never got them. 

“Oh shit no way, I got Hannah Montana,” Keefe had laughed at the result that his quiz gave him. He slid his phone over to Fitz as the wasn’t paying attention and laughed when the device hit his foot. 

From the left of Fitz, a scandalized gasp was heard. Sophie, who was sitting on her fuzzy rug, jokingly narrowed her eyes.

“There’s no way you’re Hannah Montana,” Sophie challenged, snatching the phone from Fitz before he could reach it, “what the fuck!? How come I only got Victorious?!” 

At that, the three laughed for a good minute before calming down. At the moment, they were taking a quiz on what 2000’s kid show they’d be based on the meal that they chose. The correlation between the two was non-existent, but no one was really complaining. 

Sophie, in her feigned anger, gently tossed Keefe’s phone at him. She then pulled her laptop back onto her lap and scrolled on BuzzFeed to look for some other quiz.

“This quiz said that I’m 69% dead inside,” Fitz announced, confused at how he’d gone to the completely wrong quiz. He narrowed his eyes before closing out of the tab and going to whatever quiz caught his interest.

“Nice,” Sophie and Keefe called out in unison, laughing at the other’s reaction and how stupid they were. Despite the fact that Fitz rolled his eyes and sighed, a small smile found its way to his face.

Keefe, looking up from his phone, turned his attention towards Fitz as an idea popped into his head. 

“Oh, come on, Fitzy. You know you love us,” Keefe teased, a smirk pulling at his lips. Fitz’s eyes widened and heat flooded his face. Without thinking, he pulled a pillow down from Sophie’s bed and launched it at Keefe.

The pillow ended up nailing a laughing Keefe in the face. As soon as it made an impact, Keefe dramatically hit the floor with a thud and acted dead; his laughter that he could not silence ruined the illusion.

Sophie, having taken time out of her day to make her bed, launched herself onto it. Reaching somewhere behind her since her initial launch didn’t get her very far, she managed to grab a rather long pillow. 

As this was going on, Fitz, having felt bad for hitting Keefe in the face, started to make his way over to the blond. He was quick to get to Keefe, who stuck his tongue out and motioned for Sophie to throw the pillow that was in her hand. 

She was quick to throw it at Fitz, who had moved on to try to help Keefe up. The pillow hit his back and fell to the floor behind him with a small thud. 

Without letting go of Fitz’s hand and instead making it impossible for Fitz to take his hand back, Keefe grabbed the pillow and threw it back up at Sophie. Although it flew above her head, it managed to hit the wall behind the bed and fall down. As that had happened, Sophie’s cat Iggy took his leave and ran out the door.

This caused the three of them to laugh for a little bit before Keefe threw the pillow that hit him in the head at Sophie. Unlike the last time, the pillow nailed her in the stomach, which made the three of them laugh harder.

Sophie, through the stomach ache that she had from laughing, managed to throw one of the stuffed animals from her bed at both boys. As she did so, she gracefully yelled ‘Yeet!’ at the top of her lungs. 

Before it could hit Keefe in the face again and after it hit Fitz in the back of the head, Fitz caught the stuffed animal. He looked at it and noticed that it was a beanie baby snail. Before he threw it back, he smiled softly at it for whatever reason. Keefe, upon seeing Fitz’s smile from the floor, smiled too. 

“Fitzy-Poo, I never knew you were a softy,” Keefe teased, using his grip on Fitz’s hand to pull him to the floor. Fitz hit the floor with a small thunk and glared at Keefe. His glare packed no heat to it. 

Keefe then sat up slightly and grabbed Sophie’s ankle from where it dangled off of the bed. Sophie, having known the ankle grab was coming from a mile away, gently kicked Keefe’s hand. This, however, did nothing but make Keefe laugh.

He then gently yanked Sophie off of her bed and onto both her fuzzy rug and a pillow that had been left on the floor. She hit the ground with a thunk as well, but her fall had mainly been cushioned by her knees hitting the pillow.

After seeing that she was okay, Keefe grabbed Sophie’s wrist with the hand that wasn’t holding Fitz’s and yanked her down onto the ground beside him. 

From there, Keefe held his, and in turn Sophie and Fitz’s, hands up and laughed. 

“What’s so funny?” Fitz grumbled; the action carried no heat either, but instead was somewhat endearing. Sophie, from where she had laid beside Keefe, turned to be on her side in order to look at both Keefe and Fitz better.

“Nothing,” Keefe replied, a dopey smile on his face, “nothing at all.”

“Well, do you guys wanna know something that I find kinda funny?” Fitz asked, his voice a lot quieter than before. His grip on Keefe’s hand had loosened slightly as he chose to stare up at the ceiling instead of his friends.

“What is it?” Sophie asked, her head tilting slightly. Her thumb began to trace shapes onto Keefe’s hand mindlessly. 

Although prompted to continue, Fitz narrowed his eyes and studied the ceiling. His face was heating up a considerable amount, and it got to the point where if Sophie and Keefe looked, they’d only notice how red it was and nothing else. 

The silence that had filled the room was deafening as the three of them waited for something to happen; the love that was oh so tangible flooded the room even more than it already had. 

“I find it funny,” Fitz began before cutting himself off, “I find it funny that we all like each other but never noticed.” He turned away from their stares and instead decided to face the wall. As he did this, he attempted to get his hand free from Keefe’s hold.

This, however, only earned him arms around his waist, which held him in place and prevented him from leaving. Keefe pulled him back so that his head rested on Keefe’s chest. Sophie, who was behind Keefe, reached her free hand out and barely managed to hold onto his shoulder.

“Where are you going?” Keefe asked, his breath dancing at the top of Fitz’s head. Fitz’s face heated up a considerable amount, causing Sophie to laugh slightly. 

“Away,” Fitz replied, his tone grumpy as his eyes narrowed slightly. This happened more out of instinct than anything else.

“Why? I thought you liked us,” Sophie called out, her face redder than Fitz’s. She laughed when Fitz reached behind both himself and Keefe and gently swatted her arm. The swat itself was barely felt and more laughable than anything. “Oops.”

The three laid on the floor for a few more minutes, allowing the silence to fill the room once more. Fitz turned over so that his forehead rested against Keefe’s collarbone, and Sophie ended up getting up in order to get some pillows and a blanket so that the floor would be ‘comfy cozy’, according to her.

As well, she plugged her phone into a speaker that Dex made her and played a playlist that she had made while unsure of what to with her feelings for both Keefe and Fitz. The playlist was very endearing and made the two of them smile.

Well, they ended up making fun of her for it as well, but not out of bad intentions. They just enjoyed seeing her messing around with them and wanted to get back at her for making fun of them and their dumb methods at getting about their crushes.

When Sophie had gotten back, she draped herself over the two of them and smiled to herself. 

“So… now what?” Sophie had called from on top of her now possibly boyfriends. 

“What do you mean now what?” Fitz replied, his voice muffled and his face still somewhat red. He reached out and draped an arm over Sophie’s middle and smiled when she grabbed his hand. 

“Well, I for one think that team Keefitzfoster should be official,” Keefe stated.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, you do,” Fitz replied, rolling his eyes and smiling. 

“Alright then, do you guys wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?” Sophie asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying. As soon as the words left her mouth, her face went aflame.

“No fair, Foster! I wanted to be the one to ask you two on a date!”

**Author's Note:**

> i'd die for sokeefitz and that's the truth. i love them so much and this request was so fun to write! thank you to https://floating-around-in-the-void.tumblr.com/ for the request!
> 
> i have a tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/veetumbles :)


End file.
